


My Freckled love

by Kovicenterprises



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Nothing Hurts, a lil bit of smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time the Tyrell girl asked why it was always light purple Iris’s. Theon had a dark blush and a lopsided grin on his lips when he answered.</p><p>“ When Robb and I were still teenagers he gave me purple Iris’s on our first date. I still remember his flushed face when he handed them to me…” Theon trailed off, lost in his thoughts with a dumb smile on his face.</p><p>Theon gets a discount every Saturday now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Freckled love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple of months ago, it was supposed to be a 5 things but developed into this? idk what happened.

Thursday, April 15th, 7:09 am

1.)

Theon had been awake for the past 24 minutes and had officially given up on getting any more sleep. He sighed and was contemplating making coffee before he felt the redhead next to him shift closer. Robb was spread out next to him, his head resting on Theon’s shoulder, he looked so childlike when he was sleeping. So sweet and soft. It was moments like these when Theon knew he was truly lucky to have him. 

The sunlight was cast over Robb’s face in such a way that all his freckles were visible. Theon love to tease him about the spots decorating his face but truth be told Theon adored them. And he quite likes the saying ‘ Each freckle is a kiss from an angel.’ His favorite freckle was on Robb’s lower lip, its dark shade was a beautiful contrast to Robb’s light pink lips.

Robb let out a content sigh when Theon ran his fingers through his messy curls. Theon kissed Robb’s cheek lightly, moving down he traced the freckles down his jaw all the way up to his lips. Robb pulled way after a moment and laughed.

“ Ahh, Theon why would you do that?” Robb whines as he wipes his face with the covers.

“ I thought I'd be cute to kiss your dumb freckles. Thought it get you in the mood.” Theon laughs, but he does say the last part lower as he pulls Robb closer leaning in for another kiss. Robb pushes him lightly and crawls out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

“ Cute. You slobbered all over my face like Grey Wind does. I don't think could be any less horny.” Robb chuckles as he leans against the doorway. “ and we've talked about kissing before you brush your teeth.” 

“ So if I get up and brush my teeth there’s an 80 percent chance I'll get a quick blowjob before work?” Theon says with a smile. Robb rolls his eyes but holds the door for him.  
Robb doesn't think Theon has ever moved so fast in his entire life.

Monday, June 28th 6:06 pm

2.) 

The idea had just popped into Theon’s head. Granted it wasn't a very original idea. Theon’s plan was too dim all the lights maybe light a few candles and wait stark naked in their bed for Robb to get home. He hoped it would look as sexy as it had in all the movies. So with faith be began phase one of the plan.

Theon started by straightening up the living room, Robb had a thing for a clean house. After the apartment looked semi decent he took a fast shower. Theon spent about 25 minutes fussing with his hair before giving up and leaving it puffy. He was going to trim his facial hair but a key scraping at the door shook him. 

Theon ran to the bedroom throwing off the towel, he tried to pose as sexily as he could muster. He was laying on his stomach with his legs curved together, and on hand drawing through his hair. He remembered the stereo and clicked on some smooth jazz. He could hear the slight murmur of talking. 

Hm… was he on the phone?

But that couldn't be right Robb had a strict no phone policy until both Theon and him and Theon had a chat about both of their days. Robb really was a hopeless romantic.

Theon then heard a clatter as the bedroom door opened and with it came a very embarrassed looking Jon Snow. As soon as the door was opened fully Jon covered his eyes and started yelling “ Oh my god. My eyes are burning. I think I am crying. Greyjoy your naked body literally made me cry.”

As Jon was yelling Theon pulled the covers around himself, he was full blown laughing the entire time. Robb came bursting into the room at the sound of Jon yelling.

“ Jon. Jon are you okay did you fall? Do you need- THEON oh. OH.” Robb had turned as red as a tomato at this point. He shoved his brother out of the room and closed the door, he leaned against it for a moment. Theon thought he was in for a world of hurt- but Robb did something Theon could never have guessed. Robb giggled.

His head thrown back against the door, wild red curls bouncing as he shakes his head. His eyes crinkled at the corners as the laughter shook through him. Robb smile really could light up a whole room. 

Theon had almost forgotten the predicament he had gotten himself into. Until he heard Jon banging on the door saying something along the lines of ‘ I’ll wait outside’.

That seemed to calm Robb down as well, he not so graceful stood from his leaning on the door and moved to the bed. “ About two nights ago, while we were making the stir fry rice,” Robb started as he sat next to Theon stroking his hair. “I told you Ygritte and Jon wanted to go on a double date on Monday. Now how am I suppose to go out there and have a normal conversation with my brother after he's seen you naked?”

“ I thought you would come home and be happy that I cleaned up a bit, and it would get your juices flowing and you would fuck me into the ground. But alas only in my dreams.” Theon dramatically throws a hand on his head.

“ I'm not fucking you for the next century.” Robb says rolling his eyes, “ now come on we still have a date to attend, get dressed.”

“ Oh please like you could go a day without my luscious ass.” Theon smiles as Robb pulls him into a kiss and Robb whispers how he's going keep him on edge for hours before his allowed to come tonight, but only if he moves his ass.

***  
Turns out dinner with your boyfriend, his brother and his brother's girlfriend is little uncomfortable if more than one party has seen you naked… or maybe that was just the butt plug?

Saturday, August 5th, 12:32 pm

3.)

Robb and Theon stumbled through the door only slightly tipsy. Saturday was their annual date night. It was tradition for Robb to make reservations at one of the five fantasy restaurants they can afford on their salary. And for Theon to go to the small flower shop down the road, the one the cute Tyrell girl owns and also the one Sansa definitely doesn't have a crush on, and buy Robb light purple Iris’s.

One time the Tyrell girl asked why it was always light purple Iris’s. Theon had a dark blush and a lopsided grin on his lips when he answered.

“ When Robb and I were still teenagers he gave me purple Iris’s on our first date. I still remember his flushed face when he handed them to me…” Theon trailed off, lost in his thoughts with a dumb smile on his face.

Theon gets a discount every Saturday now.

The night had gone unexpectedly well, normally Theon would get a call from his manager at the art studio begging him to fill in for someone and teach a class. Or Robb would get a call from one of five siblings, usually crying. But this night out went on without a hitch. They even went all out and got the expensive brand name wine.

As soon as they got through the door Robb was all over him, he normally was handsy when buzzed. Robb mouthed at his jawline. 

“ I wanna fuck you, really slow, make it last. I want to keep you on the edge, I want you to beg for me to give you more. I want you to come shivering and gasping for air as you scream my name.” Robb growls into Theon’s ear biting it lightly, with just enough force to make him shiver.

Theon smirked and pulling Robb by his belt to the bedroom. Theon flopped on the bed first pulling Robb on top of him. Theon stared up at him for a moment just admiring how he looked when aroused, his wide blue eyes clouded over with lust. His cheeks dusted with a deep blood red. And his lips. His lips were swollen and moist they were the most perfect shade of pink.

Robb pulled his shirt over his head swiftly, grinding down on Theon’s already erect cock. Theon leaning up against him again and kissed him softly pulling Robb’s bottom lip in-between his teeth nipping it slightly.

Robb whines from above him and lightly shoves Theon back to the bed.

“ Ah, you dick that hurt,” Robb says as he runs his finger over his bottom lip. “ I think- I am bleeding.” Theon frowns and leans against him again inspecting Robb’s bottom lip. It was busted almost right down the middle and slightly bloody.

“ Why would you bite me?” Robb laughs rolling off Theon.

“ I thought it would be sexy,” Theon says as he wraps his arms around the other man's waist. “ sorry I hurt you sweetheart,” Theon mutters as he kisses Robb’s shoulder.

“ I was unaware that busted, bloody lips were ‘ sexy.’” Robb giggles pulling the covers over both of them. 

Friday, November 12th, 11:14 pm

4.) 

It takes Robb way longer than he's willing to admit to find the right key for the door. Possibly because he's just spent 14 hours working. By the time he's finally in the door he's even more agitated than when he left work 6 hours late. The whole day had been a stressful wreck up to this point and Robb just wanted to shower. 

When he finally got the door open he imminently started shedding clothing, throwing them in any and all directions. His dress shirt losing a few buttons in the process.  
“ Theon, babe did you eat? ” Robb says still fiddling with his tie, looking around the living room. 

“ No… Can you come to the bathroom for a minute?” Theon pokes his head around the corner smiling from the bathroom door. 

Robb raises an eyebrow and hesitantly walks to the bathroom, looking over Theon's shoulder. The floor was covered in soft rose petals, the lights were dimmed just enough to cast a light shadow across the walls. The room smelled of lavender.

What a hopeless romantic

Robb feels a rush of content flow over him, he kisses Theon’s cheek lightly. 

“ I would have ran a bath for you and set the mood even further, but the burning hatred you hav-“

“ It's not a ‘burning hatred’ Theon, I just think it's borderline idiotic to sit in a pool of your own filth, in the name of ‘getting clean’,” Robb states frowning. 

Theon just smiles and hits Robb’s hands away from the tie and undoes it in one swipe of his hand. “ I was thinking I could join you in the shower, you could tell me all about your day, and then we could order pizza.”

So that's why I love this man

“ That sounds lovely, sweetheart.” 

Theon smiles and gets to work undressing Robb, kissing Robb lightly, with no teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
